


You're Kidding

by Iheartanyonebutyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Implied Relationships, Latvia/Liechtenstein implied, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartanyonebutyou/pseuds/Iheartanyonebutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias has given up trying to find his soulmate. It's just not worth it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Kidding

Honestly? Mathias was tired. Having not found his soulmate by his age was ridiculous. Most people met theirs some time in highschool, but here he was, age 22, and still without his. He was beginning to think the entire idea of soulmates was bullshit. All of his friends had found their soulmate, even Emil, who was still a child in Mathias’ eyes. But he had been to every Wendy’s from Denmark to Russia, and no one had the words, “My name is Mathias, and I’d like to order one soulmate.” He made sure those were his first words, because the odds of someone else saying that were so low. Also, he thought it was funny. He used to think it was funny, at least. Now, it just tired him.

That’s how he found himself at a different restaurant for once. There was no point in it anymore. He was tired, and really sick of Wendy’s. Before his words appeared on his 13th birthday, Applebees was his favourite, and since he had decided to give up on the soulmate search, he was going back to the basics. If he wasn’t going to find his soulmate anytime soon, he might as well have food he liked for once.

“Hi, welcome to Applebees, how many is it today?” The greeter was cute enough, but definitely too young for Mathias. He looked to be no older than 12, Mathias doubted his words had even appeared yet. Wait, no, there they were. Poor kid, ‘Brother please put the gun down!’ didn’t seem like something you’d want to hear, especially from your soulmate.

“Just one, thanks.” Absentmindedly, he wondered if there was some sort of social network or dating site for people who gave up on their soulmate. They didn’t have to be soulmates to date, after all. His parents hadn’t been each other’s soulmates, so it’s not like his family would judge him.

“Follow me, sir.” The greeter led him to a table in the back, away from most other people. “Your server today is going to be Eduard. Please be gentle on him, it’s his first day.” Mathias nodded, and the kid gave him a smile before turning to leave. Sure, he was still tired and a little upset, but he could be nice, for the new guy’s sake.

He didn’t have a very long wait before who he assumed was Eduard approached his table. He looked pretty young too, and nervous. Mathias briefly wondered why everyone here looked so young, did they not have child labor laws in… Whatever country he was currently in? Before he reached the table, Eduard managed to drop his notebook, sending it skidding under Mathias’ table. Eduard opened his mouth, to apologize, Mathias was sure, but was stopped by Mathias raising his hand.

“Don’t worry about it, no big deal.” He handed the notebook to Eduard. ”I’ll take a kiwi lemonade.” He sat silently for a few seconds, watching Eduard slowly gape at him. “What, is there something on my face?”  The other blonde snapped out of it, and quickly blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“Hi, welcome to Wendy’s!” Oh great. Way to go Eduard. That doesn’t make you look like an idiot at all.

Now it was Mathias’ turn to stare in shock. All this effort to find every possible Wendy’s, and his soulmate ended up being at Applebees. Fucking typical.

“I’m so sorry!” Eduard looked genuinely distressed. “Those are the words my soulmate are supposed to say and I just said the first thing that came to mind!” He laughed nervously, “I worked at Wendy’s before this. Please don’t tell my manager, this is my first day and…”

Mathias interrupted him. “You have got to be kidding me.” His was slowly shaking his head, almost laughing. That’s when he realized, “I never even got to use my line!”

“I beg your pardon?” Eduard was confused. “Your line?”

“I can’t believe my first words were about wanting a drink, how embarrassing is that?!” His words sounded annoyed, but he was laughing. He dragged a hand down his face and looked up at the confused man above him. “My name is Mathias, and you must be my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of sheer boredom, but it might actually end up going somewhere. If this gets enough attention, I might add a squeal, or another chapter?? It all depends.


End file.
